theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Parsons
Augustus "A Ghost Us" Parsons '''is a player character in the Dust campaign controlled by Justin McElroy. Augustus is the ghost of a wealthy industrialist who used to own a cashew company and who died under mysterious circumstances, leaving behind his daughter Anna Parsons. He currently seeks to regain control of his company from the current owner, Garrett Althiser, who he believes to be running it incompetently. He, alongside Gandy Dancer and Errol Ryehouse, works for the Grayson Agency. Debts Debts in Urban Shadows are used to get NPCs, Factions, or other PCs to do something for you, or vice-versa. Owed to Him People * Flint Chittles ** For supposedly killing him - '''1 Debt Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church - None * Grayson Agency - None Owed to Others People * Garrett Althiser ** For haunting him - 1 Debt Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church ** For looking after his daughter - 2 Debts * Grayson Agency - None Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * Unleash an Attack: Augustus must roll with Blood. ** On a hit, Augustus inflicts harm as established and chooses 1: *** Inflict terrible harm *** Take something from them ** On a 7-9, choose 1 from below as well: *** They inflict harm on HIM *** He finds himself in a bad spot * Escape a Situation: Augustus must roll with Blood. On a hit, he gets away. On a 10+, he chooses 1. On a 7-9, he chooses 2: ** He suffers harm during his escape ** He ends up in another dangerous situation ** He leaves something important behind ** He owes someone a Debt for his escape ** He gives in to his base nature and marks corruption * Persuade an NPC: Augustus must roll with Heart. On a hit, they do what he asks. On a 7-9, they modify the terms or demand a Debt. * Figure Someone Out: Augustus must roll with Mind. On a hit, he holds 2. On a 7-9, they hold 1 on him as well. * Mislead, Distract, or Trick: Augustus must roll with Mind. On a hit, they are fooled, at least for a moment. On a 10+, he picks 3. On a 7-9, he picks 2: ** He creates an opportunity ** He exposes a weakness or flaw ** He confuses them for some time ** He avoids further entanglement * Keep Your Cool: Augustus tells the MC what situation he wants to avoid and rolls with Spirit. On a 10+, all’s well. On a 7–9, the MC will tell him what it’s gonna cost him. * Let it Out: Augustus rolls with Spirit. On a hit, he chooses 1 and marks corruption. On a 10+, he ignores the corruption or chooses another from the list. ** Takes +1 forward on his next roll ** Extends his senses, supernatural or otherwise ** Frightens, intimidates, or impresses his opposition ** Takes definite hold of something vulnerable or exposed * Lend a Hand or Get in the Way: After a PC has rolled, Augustus must roll with their Faction. On a hit, he gives them a +1 or -2 to their roll. On a 7-9, he exposes himself to danger, entanglement, or cost. Faction Moves * Hit the Streets: Augustus names who he's going to and must roll with their Faction. On a hit, they’re available and have the stuff. On a 7-9, he chooses 1: ** Whoever he's going to is juggling their own problems ** Whatever he needs is more costly than anticipated * Put a Face to a Name: Augustus must roll with their Faction. On a hit, he knows their reputation; the GM tells him what most people know about them. On a 10+, he's dealt with them before; learns something interesting and useful about them or they owe him a Debt. On a miss, he doesn’t know them or he owes them; the MC will tell him which. * Investigate a Place of Power: Augustus rolls with the Faction that owns it. On a hit, he sees below the surface to the reality underneath. On a 10+, he can ask the MC one question about the schemes and politics of the Faction in question. Spectre Moves * Manifest: Regular people can’t sense or interact with Augustus unless he manifests. He manifests by spending a few quiet moments concentrating and choosing 2: *# He can be heard *# He can be seen *# He can touch and be touched by the physical world * Ghost Town: When Augustus hits the streets with ghosts, he takes +1 ongoing to dealing with them. * “Wall? What Wall?”: Augustus always has an opening to escape a situation. He can choose an additional option off the list to bring someone with him. On a miss, he attracts the attention of dangerous spirits and ghosts in the area. Other * Endless Cashews: Augustus can produce endless ghost cashews from his spectral being. Fan Art Augustus by josyhne.jpg|Courtesy of josyhne Augustus by vague-yet-menacing.png|Courtesy of vague-yet-menacing Augustus by najsigt.png|Courtesy of najsigt Augustus by thesoupistoohot.jpg|Courtesy of thesoupistoohot Augustus by sashamutch.jpg|Courtesy of sashamutch Category:Dust PCs